


It's Him

by ashandcas (ashriddle4)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And I guess there are consent issues with Hannah's vessel too, F/M, Hannah kisses Cas without his permission but she stops as soon as he tells her to, It's not really either ship, M/M, This is really about Destiel, it's super short, just FYI, one sided Hannah/Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashriddle4/pseuds/ashandcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannah's feelings for Cas make him face the truth about how he feels for Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Him

It’s there for just a moment. Just a blink – and Hannah seizes the opportunity. She’s lived for millennia. She’s seen kisses, but she’s never kissed, never been kissed. So she grabs the opportunity because it might be the only one she gets. And she leans in, breathes the alcohol on Castiel’s breath and kisses him.

It feels like pressure and shock between the ribs – and two hands grab her shoulders and shove her back. Hard.

She gasps, stumbing.

“What’s wrong?”

They grew close. They cared about each other. She likes the feeling of being near Castiel. She respects him. He’s Castiel, _the_ Castiel. She can feel him like gravity, like the spin of celestial things.

Castiel rubs a hand over his tired face. “Hannah.” She can’t help but want to smooth the wrinkles in his skin. Ease the burden tethered into his atoms.

She steps closer to him, her voice soft. “What?”

“Don’t.” He sounds harsh.

“Don’t what?” her voice stays quiet, easy.

“We can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because…you’re my…we’re,” Castiel scratches his head. Hannah didn’t understand. 

“This isn’t wrong.” She reaches out for his wrist and he pulled it away. 

“No.”

“Why?” Hannah’s head starts to spin. She shouldn’t be able to feel sick but she feels sick and that scares her almost as much as the look on Castiel’s face. “I don’t understand, Castiel.”

“I don’t either!” he snaps. “I don’t understand a damn thing.” Castiel slumps down on a chair and runs his hands over his face.

Hannah stares at the space between them like it’s a million miles, if a million miles were a million lightyears. She steps back. Steps even further away. She needs ten million lightyears if she’s going to say this.

“It’s him, isn’t it?”

Cas doesn’t say anything for a moment. He keeps staring at his shoes. Suddenly, Hannah really hates those stupid scuffed black shoes and she thinks she hates Castiel. But mostly she hates how damn stupid she feels.

He lifts his head and says, “I’m sorry, Hannah.”


End file.
